L'anneau au Nougat
by Nariel Limbaear
Summary: Song-fic en réponse au 17ème défi du Poney. Mais que fait ce Nazgul dans ma baignoire ?


L'Anneau au nougat

Le soleil dardait ses rayons de miel par la fenêtre, illuminant le visage du jeune Hobbit. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant puis il bailla, s'étira et enfin se leva, affamé. Une fois dans la petite cuisine, il mit une poêle sur le feu, une théière à bouillir, trancha du pain et sortit miel, œufs, beurre, fromaga, thé et enfin du bacon et une part de tarte aux pommes. Son regard couva un instant l'éclat doré de l'anneau de son oncle, caché derrière une généreuse portion de nougat.

Bientôt, le bacon et les œufs furent mis dans la poêle, crépitant dans l'huile, répandant une odeur alléchante dans toute la pièce. Le Hobbit finit par réussir à tout mettre dans son assiette, bien que le bacon trempait un peu dans le miel des tartines et que le tarte aux pommes avait subit l'accident des œufs au plat dont le jaune s'est brisé. Malgré tout, Frodo se mit à table avec entrain et dévora le tout.

--

Se disant qu'il devait digérer un peu entre ses deux petits déjeuners, il décida de prendre un bain frais. De plus, ça achèverait de le tirer du sommeil. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et partit chercher deux seaux pour commencer à remplir sa baignoire.

Une fois l'eau pompée, il retourna à sa salle d'eau, et ouvrit la porte. Frodo resta paralysé un instant. La peur le cloua sur place et les seaux glissèrent de ses petites mains. Un Nazgûl le regardait durement depuis le baquet vide, assit dans le trop petit espace. Le Hobbit bafouilla entre deux battements de cœur :

« Mais comment donc êtes vous entré puisque la était fermée ?

T'occupe pas, donne moi l'Anneau ! T'occupe pas, donne l'Anneau ! »

Reprenant ses esprits, le jeune Hobbit se rua hors de la maison, courant loin et interpela enfin un garde replet :

« J'habite au 1 d'Cul-de-Sac et y'a un Nazgûl dans ma baignoire ! »

L'autre Hobbit pensa qu'il était un peu éméché, et que si tôt le matin pour un jeune homme, c'était quand même dommage. Il lui répondit donc d'un ton sec :

« Vas-y toi-même, ça résoudra tous tes problèmes ! »

Déboussolé, Frodo rentra en courant chez lui, incertain de la conduite à tenir. Il courut à la salle de bain, prêt à mentir, son maigre courage rassemblé, mais le baquet était vide, il était parti ! Soulagé, le Hobbit pensa avoir eu une hallucination et décida de rester alité pendant la journée.

Quel choc ce fût pour lui de revoir le Nazgûl, presque plié sur le lit miniature de Frodo, et le regardant du fond de sa capuche sombre lui dit d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

« Ecoute, toi, donne-moi l'Anneau ! Ecoute, toi, donne-moi l'Anneau ! »

Le jeune homme répondit, la voix rendue aigüe par la peur :

« Je vais vous le chercher, c'est dans la cuisine à côté ! »

Il ressort de la chambre en courant et change de cap, prenant son bâton de marche et sa cape, puis s'enfuit de la demeure.

--

Il traverse le pays à pieds, en cavalant comme un damné et il arrive enfin chez Boromir, qui va sûrement l'accueillir ! L'Homme lui ouvrit la porte et il lui dit :

« Assieds-toi, donne-moi l'Anneau ! Assieds-toi, donne-moi l'Anneau ! »

--

Aussitôt le Hobbit repart, galopant jusqu'an Lorient, chez Galadriel. Elle lui a tout de suite donné à boire et Frodo a raconté son histoire. Elle lui a demandé :

« Alors, t'as fait quoi ?

- Ben j'lui ai donné l'Anneau. Là-dessus, je vais me faire un lambas, et je pars pour Annuminas

- Je viens avec toi ! Moi aussi je veux un Anneau ! »

--

« Moi aussi je veux un Anneau ! Moi aussi je veux un Anneau ! »

--

_Songfic inspirée par « Le Nougat » de Brigitte Fontaine, avec :_

_Frodo, dans le rôle de la Narratrice_

_Le Nazgûl trop grand pour une maison de Hobbit, dans le rôle de l'Eléphant_

_L'Anneau, dans le rôle du Nougat_

_Boromir, dans le rôle du Copain (sans nom)_

_Le Hobbit rondouillet, dans le rôle du Policier au Téléphone_

_Et Galadriel dans le rôle de Marina !_

_(Et Annuminas dans le rôle de Montélimar parce qu'il fallait rimer avec lembas)_

_--_

_Je suis pas très forte dans le style humoristique, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plus ' Au moins un petit peu…_


End file.
